Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)
}} Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (or simply Fantastic Beasts) is the first prequel of a series of films based on , one of the companion books to J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series."JK Rowling to write new Harry Potter-inspired film series based on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" at The Independent It premiered on November 18, 2016.The world of Harry Potter returns to the big screen as WB's FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM drops Nov. 18, 2016. by Exhibitor Relations on Twitter The script of the first film was released in book form on November 19 2016.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay announcement at The film was Rowling's screen writing debut."JK Rowling to pen Harry Potter spin-off film" at BBC News David Heyman, who produced the Harry Potter movies, returned as producer for Fantastic Beasts. The movie is set in New York in 1926, sixty-five years before the Harry Potter series, and features Newton Scamander as a main character. tells us that Scamander had been travelling the world in research of magical creatures since 1918, culminating with the publication of his masterpiece in 1927. Warner Bros had approached Rowling about using the book for a film, from which she pitched "an idea that ''she couldn't dislodge''". Upon returning to Harry Potter for the first time since 2007, Rowling commented: "I always said that I would only revisit the wizarding world if I had an idea that I was really excited about and this is it." She stated that the idea of seeing Scamander "realised by another author was difficult," hence her decision to be the film's screenwriter. Production for the movie began at Leavesden on August 17, 2015.FantasticBeastsMovies.com - Filming to Begin August 17th Synopsis Part of the synopsis for the movie was first revealed on October 6, 2014, when J. K. Rowling posted the cryptic message "Cry, foe! Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won’t tolerate this nonsense." on her official Twitter account.Cry, foe! Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won’t tolerate this nonsense. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter She confirmed the following day that this message was a riddle, and the solution, while not part of the script, was the first sentence of a synopsis of Newt Scamander's story.#helpfulhint The solution is the first sentence of a synopsis of Newt's story. It isn't part of the script, but sets the scene. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter The anagram was solved later that day, with Rowling confirming the solution of "Newt Scamander only meant to stay in New York for a few hours.".@EmyBemy2 YES!!!!!!!!!!!! People, we have a winner! by J.K. Rowling on Twitter The film's first official synopsis was released on 11 December, 2015:"First 'Fantastic Beasts' trailer arriving December 15, first synopsis released!" at Hypable The plot revolves around Newt Scamander, who has made a brief stop in New York in DecemberFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story at collider.com 1926, shortly after completing his travels around the world to research for his Magizoology book, . What was meant to be a short interlude is prolonged when a No-Maj called Jacob Kowalski inadvertently disrupts Newt's magically-expanded suitcase, releasing a number of dangerous magical creatures into the city and threatening to worsen even further the state of magical and non-magical relations in the United States (which were already tense due to the presence of a fanatical extremist group, the New Salem Philanthropic Society, advocating for a "Second Salem" and the eradication of wizardkind). The film takes place over two days. Plot The film opens with a dark setting where a bunch of people are gathered. Then, there is a flash of light and the back of a wizard, later revealed to be Gellert Grindelwald. Then, there is a montage of newspapers before we finally settle in New York. We see Newton "Newt" Scamander on a ship as it arrives, and he gets off. He wanders around and comes to a gathering outside a bank, where Mary Lou Barebone is ranting about the wizards. Newt bumps into Jacob Kowalski, a No-Maj who is trying to get a bank loan to open a bakery. Newt then spots his Niffler, which has escaped from his trunk, trying to steal silver and gold. He goes into the bank to find the Niffler, but leaves behind an Occamy egg which Jacob tries to return but to no avail. Newt is then picked up by Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein, who tries to take him in to MACUSA, but no one listens. Graves, an employee, tries to take them in. Jacob returns to his house, having mistakenly picked up Newt's suitcase. Upon opening it, several of Newt's beasts escape, including an Erumpent and a Murtlap. Modesty Barebone, a girl in Mary Lou's orphanage with her brother, Credence, sings about the bad witches. Credence turns out to be a young and scared boy afraid of his mother. Tina takes Newt and Jacob to her house where they meet Queenie, Tina's sister. Inside their room, Newt disappears into his case, and Jacob follows. They meet Newt's other beasts. We later see the Barebones visit a town hall, where they meet Henry Shaw Senior and his son, also named Henry Shaw. Henry Senior waves them away. Meanwhile, Jacob and Newt, on the run from the Goldsteins as well as MACUSA, find their first beast in Central Park, an Erumpent. After much difficulty, they capture it. Henry Junior, the New York senator, is killed by a dark force later revealed to be an Obscurial. Tina catches Jacob and Newt and goes to Seraphina Picquery. Seraphina captures the trio, believing them to be the cause of Shaw's death, and has them locked up. Graves orders them to be taken to a chamber to be killed, but they escape with the help of Queenie. Graves goes to the orphanage, but Credence's powers manifest and Mary Lou is killed. Credence escapes and wreaks havoc. Newt and Tina find him and try to calm him down, but he is killed on Seraphina's orders. Through Newt's Revelio Charm, Graves is revealed to be none other than Gellert Grindelwald. Jacob and the rest of the No-Majs are obliviated with the help of the Thunderbird and Newt returns to England. Jacob opens a bakery with some of his products looking like the beasts he had met before. Queenie enters, and Jacob smiles at her, seemingly beginning to remember the events he has been through. Characters The following is a list of the relevant characters who appeared in the film, most of whom (as of now, the only known exceptions are Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein, who are mentioned on the book) are completely original to this work and never mentioned anywhere else in canon before. *'Newton "Newt" Scamander' (played by Eddie RedmayneEddie Redmayne officially joins Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Will Robinson on Entertainment Weekly) – Magizoologist, author of the book . British Ministry of Magic employee, Porpentina's love interest. Described as eccentric and introverted. *'Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein' (played by Katherine Waterston'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead at The Hollywood Reporter) – "An ambitious worker at the Magical Congress of the United States of America (aka MACUSA, the U.S. version of the Ministry of Magic) who meets Newt. Tina is relegated to an office well below her abilities after she stood up for the wrong person. She longs to fight for what's right." Described as "grounded"."'Fantastic Beasts' characters revealed: An auror, a 'Second Salemer,' and more" at Hypable *'Jacob Kowalski' (played by Dan Fogler"'Fantastic Beasts': 'Secret and Lies' Actor Dan Fogler Joins 'Harry Potter' Spinoff" at Variety.com) – "An optimistic No-Maj (aka Muggle) factory worker/aspiring baker who gets introduced to the wizarding world when he meets Newt." He begins the film post break-up and develops a crush on Queenie. *'Queenie Goldstein' (played by Alison Sudol"'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter) – "Tina's younger sister and roommate, a big-hearted free-spirit Legilimens who can read minds." Described as a "bombshell"."Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com , Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America]] *'Percival Graves'"Announcement Trailer for 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' to Be Unveiled Worldwide on December 15th" at BusinessWire (played by Colin Farrell) – "A powerful auror and the right-hand man of the American wizarding world's president." Set with the task of tracking down Newt.‘Fantastic Beasts’: Colin Farrell Explains Why He Wanted to Join the ‘Potter’ Universe at collider.com , Magical Congress of the United States of America official]] *'Credence Barebone'"Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire (played by Ezra Miller) – "Mary Lou's troubled adopted son". Reportedly plays a big role in the wizarding world canon.Fantastic Beasts' cast talk wands, creatures, Newt & his friends, Salem trials, more" from SnitchSeeker.com *'Mary Lou Barebone' (played by Samantha Morton) – "The narrow-minded leader of the fanatical Second Salemers, a group looking to expose and kill wizards and witches." *'Seraphina Picquery' (played by Carmen Ejogo) – President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA). *'Henry Shaw Senior' (played by Jon Voight) – A newspaper tycoon, and father of Senator Henry Shaw Jr.Full Character Descriptions *'Langdon Shaw' (played by Ronan Raftery) – Younger child of Henry Shaw Senior. He learns of a series of mysterious events in New York City that point to something magical. *'Henry Shaw Junior' (played by Josh Cowdery'Fantastic Beasts' film casts Jon Voight's son, Senator Henry Shaw, Seraphina rumoured at SnitchSeeker) – An American senator who holds a rally picketed by the New Salem Philanthropic Society."Video: Scene Being Filmed (UPDATED)" from FantasticBeastsMovies.com"Pottermore Set Report #3" from FantasticBeastsMovies.com Elder brother of Langdon Shaw. *'Gnarlak' (played by Ron Perlman) – A goblin gangster who owns a speakeasy, does business with Newt."Ron Perlman talks 'Sons of Anarchy,' 'Fantastic Beasts' at RI Comic Con" from The Telegram *'Modesty Barebone' (played by Faith Wood-Blagrove) – A "haunted young girl" with "an ability to see deep into people".Casting call for 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' - warnerbros.co.ukFantastic Beasts actress chosen from open auditions Mary Lou's youngest adopted daughter, who manages to conceal her disobedience from her. *'Chastity Barebone' (played by Jenn Murray) – The oldest of Mary Lou's adopted children, she assists her mother in her crusade against wizardkind. *[[Abernathy|'Mr Abernathy']] (played by Kevin Guthrie) – Tina and Queenie's MACUSA supervisor. *'Gellert Grindelwald '(played by Johnny Depp)‘Fantastic Beasts 2’: Johnny Depp Confirmed as Grindelwald; Setting Revealed at collider.com – A Dark Wizard who is one of the most dangerous wizards of all-time (second only to Voldemort) and was very close to Albus Dumbledore. *'Leta Lestrange' (played by Zoë Kravitz/Picture only) – The former love of Scamander who betrayed his trust, leaving him bitter about her but still keeping a picture of her.'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Adds Zoe Kravitz (Exclusive) at The Hollywood Reporter Cast (In order of appearance) *Eddie Redmayne as Newt Scamander *Sam Redford as Customs Official *Scott Goldman as Customs Official *Tim Bentinck as Witness *Tristan Tait as Reporter *Colin Farrell as Percival Graves *Tom Clarke Hill as Photographer 2 *Matthew Sim as Photographer 1 *Katherine Waterston as Tina Goldstein *Samantha Morton as Mary Lou Barebone *Dan Fogler as Jacob Kowalski *Ezra Miller as Credence Barebone *Faith Wood-Blagrove as Modesty Barebone *Jenn Murray as Chastity Barebone *Cory Peterson as Bank Employee *Lucie Pohl as Secretary *Peter Breitmayer as Mr Bingley *Jake Samuels as Bank Guard *Max Cazier as Young Man *Dan Hedaya as Red *Christy Meyer as Guide - Inside Macusa *Carmen Ejogo as Seraphina Picquery *Guy Paul as Auror 2 *Andreea Paduraru as Auror 9 *Walles Hamonde as Auror 10 *Dominique Tipper as Auror 1 *Kevin Guthrie as Abernathy *Leo Heller as Boy with Birthmark *Miles Roughley as Poor Boy *Anne Wittman as Housewife *Erick Hayden as Policeman *Paul Birchard as Hobo *Ronan Raftery as Langdon Shaw *Tom Hodgkins as Barker *Jon Voight as Shaw Senior *Josh Cowdery as Henry Shaw Jnr / Senator Shaw *Ellie Haddington as Mrs Esposito *Alison Sudol as Queenie Goldstein *Joseph Macnab as Police Officer 1 *Bart Edwards as Police Officer 2 *Todd Boyce as Announcer *Martin Oelbermann as Heinrich Eberstadt *Gemma Chan as Madam Ya Zhou *Richard Clothier as British Envoy *Christian Dixon as Momolu Wotorson *Akin Gazi as Auror 3 *Richard Hardisty as Auror 4 *Elizabeth Moynihan as Executioner 1 *Miquel Brown as Executioner 2 *Wunmi Mosaku as Beryl *Cristian Solimeno as Executioner 3 *Matthew Wilson as Sam the Obliviator *Brian F. Mulvey as Watchman *Aretha Ayeh as Singer - The Blind Pig Speakeasy *Emmi as Singer - The Blind Pig Speakeasy *Ron Perlman as Gnarlak *Nicholas McGaughey as Australian Wizard *Sean Cronin as Nearby Wizard *Zoë Kravitz as Leta Lestrange *Arinzé Kene as Auror 6 *Jane Perry as Female Customer in Bakery *Johnny Depp as Gellert Grindelwald Uncredited * Gabriele Antonini as Newspaper Boy * Stephanie Aspin as Ruby * Christopher Wilson as Banker * Lee Asquith-Coe as Officer #247 * Roy Beck as Senator Shaw's Speechwriter * Fanny Carbonnel as Mrs Goldstein * Georgia Clarke-Day as Young Wife * Rudi Dharmalingam as Ranjit * Joshua Diffley as Young Husband * Henry Douthwaite as Skender * Denis Khoroshko as Banker Smirnoff * Alan Mandel as Mr Goldstein * Alan Peett as Bank Begging Tramp * Unknown actor as Henry * Unknown actress as Mrs Bingley Beasts The following is a list of beasts that appear in the first film: List of Deaths Videos Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Teaser Trailer HD Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Announcement Trailer Teaser Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Highlight Reel from A Celebration of Harry Potter HD Gallery Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Poster.jpg Fantastic Beasts Final Poster.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-1.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-2.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-3.jpg File:Fantastic Beast Textless Character Poster 05.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-4.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-5.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-6.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-7.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-8.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-9.jpg CvyUcKuUAAE0S43.jpg Fantastic Beasts INT Poster 01.jpg Fantastic Beasts INT Poster 02.jpg Fantastic Beasts INT Poster 03.jpg Fantastic Beasts INT Poster 04.jpg FB Banner.jpg Home Media Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was released on Digital HD on March 7 2017, and on DVD, 4K UHD, and Blu-Ray on March 28 2017 with 11 deleted scenes (lasting 14:33 in total): Major Investigation Department; Jacob Tenement; Newt's Case; MACUSA Cell; Creocreatura; Tracking Demiguise; Suitcase Celebration; Skyscraper Roof; Obscuris Unleashed, Part 1; Obscuris Unleashed, Part 2; Newt Goodbye and additional content such as interviews.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Blu-ray Behind the scenes *At the origin, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was supposed to be a faux documentary about Newton Scamander.Fantastic Beasts plot unveiled: Here's what the movie's about on Entertainment Weekly *Jacob Kowalski is the Wizarding world franchise’s first main Muggle character. *Albus Dumbledore is mentioned in the film; he was one of Newt's teachers at Hogwarts, and the only one to speak out against his expulsion. *Gellert Grindelwald, and the intensifying of an international manhunt for him, is mentioned in the film as a story on the cover of The New York Ghost newspaper. *On set, the unknown creature wreaking havoc was only referred to as an ObscurusSpeakBeasty Podcast interview with Mitchell Thornton on MuggleNet, a likely reference to Obscurus Books the publisher of . *David Yates has said that a male character that already appeared in the Harry Potter film series will appear in the second film adaptation of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.Second 'Fantastic Beasts' movie coming in November 2018, studio says This was later revealed to be Albus Dumbledore. *David Heyman has said that originally he and producer Lionel Wigram were thinking the film was only going to be "a documentary about Newt" until Rowling somehow found out and told them she had thought about a different kind of film already.Fantastic Beasts’ Was Originally Considered as a Documentary-Style Film at collider.com Notes and references Other Sources # Hogwarts Project - Harry Potter de:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) de2:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) es:Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos (película) he:חיות הפלא והיכן למצוא אותן (סרט) fi:Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat (elokuva) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) it:Animali fantastici e dove trovarli (film) ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと魔法使いの旅 nl:Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them no:Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (film) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (filme) ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают sv:Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem (film) uk:Фантастичні звірі і де їх шукати (фільм) zh:神奇动物在哪里 (电影) Category:Fantastic beasts series